ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Roll Call/June 2011
|} The June issue was released on May 16th, 2011, and was the first issue of Volume Two of Roll Call. PDF Version *Click here to download the issue in PDF format =Online Version= Cover Stories Monthly Columns Director's Dialog - Director SGM's Monologue - Supreme Game Master Dir. of Comms. Update The O.G.R.E.s are currently recruiting a talented artist to help us redesign our rank insignia. We’re looking to steer away from the use of the established insignia we’ve borrowed from existing forces and design custom ones. These insignia would need to be simplistic, with a easy to identify method of signifying higher and lower ranks, i.e. chevrons or such. Most likely we’d be looking for a Ogre Green coloring scheme. Anyways, if you think you’ve got the ability or know someone with it, have them contact me, the Director of Communications, at [ hooper AT quiltcityogres DOT com ] for further details! - Director of Communications Treasury Report After months of promising the new site is almost here, we can finally provide a date. Or, a date range. Look for the last of June to finally see the launching of the new OgreLair.org. Our current wiki database of information will still be a subsection of the site, but our site will include a new members portal for all kinds of information, forums, and the like. It’ll also make joining or starting a new chapter much simpler to understand for potential prospective Ogres. If you are a chapter, you’ll also be provided with a new subdomain to host your own chapter website with information for your local games. For example, the Crown City Ogres could be crowncity.ogrelair.org, and on that site they could have contact information for their local SGM and CC, a calendar of events, and member forums. Additionally, officers can receive a dedicated email (i.e., using our above example, cc@crowncity.ogrelair.org or sgm@crowncity.ogrelair.org) to redirect to their email for use on O.G.R.E.s flyers or recruitment material. We can’t wait to have all the functionality up and running for all of us! --Treasurer Webmaster's World --Webmaster Ask a Game Master *To see this article, please visit the SGM's blog here on OgreLair.org Advocacy and You *To see this article, please visit Tuesday Truths Upcoming Events * For the wiki version of the calendar, please see the Calendar of Events Happy Birthdays *3rd, 1968 - Dennis Pelfrey, Quilt City Ogres *15th, 1993 - Shane Jones, Sic City Ogres *22nd, 1986 - James Wallace, Derby City Ogres Happy Anniversaries It may be the easiest way for you to get another reminder not to forget - and we can help keep you from that dog house void of human life a little longer! Officer Contact Information ;Director :Jake Kubitschek :: ;Vice Director :Hooper : ;Editor-in-Chief :Vacant :N/A ;Treasurer :Vacant :N/A ;Director of Communications :Hooper : ;Supreme Dungeon Master :Walter Pfeifer-Thompson :Email ;Webmaster ;Steve Johnson : ;New Chapter Recruitment Committee :Hooper : ;Gaming Advocacy :Lacey Wilson : ;Marketing & Promotion :Vacant :N/A ;Roll Call Editor :Hooper : ;Assistant Editor :Vacant :N/A ;Roll Call Staff :Walter Pfeifer-Thompson : ;Lacey Wilson : ;Shawn Cain : ;Steve Johnson : ;Jake Kubitschek : ---- Back To: OgreLair.org → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal → Roll Call Category:Roll Call Category:Browse